The New Girl
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: A new girl named Daisy Sanders joins the WWE rooster and begins her life as a WWE superstar. Femslash, don't like don't read. pairings: read to find out
1. New Girl

**Author's Note: This is taking place in around 2005ish area. A new girl joins the roster, but slowly begins to crush on another diva. Who is she? Read to find out. Sorry if this sucks, I haven't written a story in over a year. Of course this chapter will be shorter than the others.**

**Rating: Will be M eventually**

**Pairings: Oc/ ? you will have to wait and find out**

I look around at my surroundings; I feel nervous as hell. Where am I you might ask? Well I can answer that easily, none other than the office of Mr. Vince McMahon. He had just signed me to the WWE roster, but he said some changes needed to be made. 'What was he thinking about changing' I thought to myself as I looked at a picture of himself and his daughter, Stephanie. 'Wow Stephanie is so pretty. Triple H is a lucky man.'

Finally after what seems like an eternity, he makes his way into the office. He looked at me and gave a slight smile, "Hello. Are you be Ms. Sanders?"

I stood up and reached my hand out, and shook his hand "Yes Sir, the one and only."

He cleared his throat, "Well, as you know I called you in here to make a few changes and then afterwards I will explain your storyline," I nodded as he continued, "but first I want to ask you a few questions. What or who inspired you to become a professional wrestler."

"As a child I always loved watching wrestling, but here in the past five years I decided to make my dreams reality by becoming a WWE superstar."

"Oh?" Mr. McMahon looked interested to hear my answer.

"In, 1999, I saw a new female competitor debut on WWE. I was only 17 at the time. Someone after watching her compete over time, I grew to idolize. Why you might ask? The answer is simple. I am a tomboy, that likes to be different from the other girls. I am a girl that likes to wear dark clothes and have crazy hair. I like to be consider equal to the man here at WWE. Everytime she came into the ring, whether she is face or heel; she always gave a hell of a performance. That girl I idolized as a child, Lita. "

Mr. McMahon smiled as if he knew that would be the name I would say. "Well I see. Lita is a role model for a lot of women here today. Since I got the answer I needed, for your role here in WWE I would like you to change your appearance, mainly your hair."

"Can I pick my own haircolor?" 'Please don't say blonde, please don't say blonde' I repeated that thought in my head several times.

"Well, I will let you decide but if I have a suggestion. For the love of God just don't dye your hair blonde! We have too many blondes here as it is. Plus inside you knew you were hoping that I would say not blonde." He chuckled

"I will come up with something different that you will love Mr. McMahon." We stood up and walked out of the office.

"I believe that you will Ms. Sanders, thank you for coming today. Also I forgot to mention one thing. Someone will be showing you around today and training you. Oh, wait here she comes now." I turned away to reach for my bag and check my phone.

"Mr. McMahon you wanted to see me?" the woman asked looking so confused.

I didn't have to turn around, I recognized that voice. I put my phone in my pocket and turned around. It was Amy Dumas aka Lita.

"Ah yes Amy you have perfect timing as always. This is Daisy Sanders. She is that new girl I was telling you about. I want you to train her and change her hair for her debut at TLC."

"Of course I will!" She giggled.

"Alright I will leave her to you, have a great day ladies." Vince walked back into his office and shut the door.

Amy turned to me and when she did a slight blush came upon my cheeks. She held out her hand. "I am sorry! I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Amy Dumas or in the ring Lita," She paused for a second , "and you are?"

I was still blushing, which caused Amy to smile. I shook her hand. "My name is Daisy Sanders. I am the new girl here. So you will be training me? "

Amy pointed to herself. "Yupp and I am one of the best. You are in good hands with me. Vince said something to you about changing your appearance?" I nodded.

Amy grabbed ahold of my hand and she started walking down the hall toward the locker rooms. "Where are we going Amy?"

"To dye your hair silly I got an idea." She smirked.

"Please not blonde, I am begging you." That caused both of us to burst out laughing, which caught the attention of some of the crew.

When we got into her locker room, I looked around. 'Wow this is amazing' She pointed to the hair dresser telling me to sit then she pushed me into the chair and giggled. She turned the chair around so I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. She grabbed a bunch of hair dye bottles and brushes. I was completely clueless about what colors she was using. For the next 2 hours we talked about everything from childhood to past relationships. I felt like I have known Amy my entire life but in reality just for like two hours. 'She is so beautiful. No wonder so many people love her. What's not to love?' I thought to myself. Amy grabbed my chin and tilted my head up which caused me blush more than before. 'Daisy stop making yourself look like a fool. Stop blushing.. '

About a few minutes later, "-and because of that! That is why I will never go back to Wal-Mart with Randy and Adam…ever… again," Amy explained laughing still rinsing the hair dye off my head.

"They really did that?"

Amy put her arms in front of her like she was riding a bike. "I am shitting you not. I walk back to the bikes and there are a lot of people back there. So I go to take a closer look and what do I see? My boyfriend and Randy riding bikes down the aisles screaming." WEEEEEE WHEEEEE!" Amy did the face they made which for me made me laugh uncontrollably. "After I saw that little scene, they ride their bikes over to me and Adam said hop in. I look at them like I don't know them, until a fan recognized us. So I take a picture or whatever they want me to do and I start to walk away and there they go again toward the electronics" She did it again "WHEEEEEEE WEEEEE!" "That lasted for about another ten minutes until security threw us out, so now I am banned from that Wal-Mart."

She got a washrag and tried getting the hair dye of her hand. She smirked, "I went a little crazy but you ready to see?"

I nodded yes and she turned the chair around to face the mirror and I stared at myself in disbelief. She dyed my hair black and did blue bangs. I loved it. I loved the shade of blue, the box said something like envy blue. She giggled seeing my reaction.

"Amy I love it, thank you."

"No problem girly. I-"

She was interrupted by someone coming into her locker room. All I could do was stare in awe at the beautiful lady that just walked in Amy's locker room. The girl was a tiny bit shorter than me. Her hair was a light brownish color, and her beautiful green eyes. I just kept looking at her, her slender figure but curvy hips. I couldn't look away from the mirror. She was texting from what it looks like and she dropped her phone and gave Amy a hug, which Amy returned. They were talking from I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying; I just continued to stare at this mysterious girl. 'I want to know more about her. Maybe I will get to team with her? I hope so! Teaming with a girl like that is every man's dream! I wonder.. if she likes.. girls?' I sat there and thought as her and Amy continued to talk. 'Come on stop acting stupid! Daisy, say hi to her. Why do I feel like this? A girl I don't even know and she might not even like me!' She finally noticed I was in the room and she smiled and waved causing me to blush.

"Daisy, meet the girl you will be feuding with. "

"Hi my name is.." She begins to say.

**Another author's note: Haha! Cliffhanger! Guess who she is? I already know ;) Also I hope this doesn't suck to bad… Sucks to be Daisy she doesn't get to team with her.. poor Daisy.**


	2. Her name is

** Author's Note: So we find out who the mystery diva is! It is none other than Maria Kanellis. I hope this chapter is isn't crap. We get more into the Daisy's role in the WWE and she meets new friends. So who will Daisy fell for in the end? Read to find out.**

** Rating: M eventually**

** Pairings: Lita/Edge and Daisy/? **

"Hi my name is Maria Kanellis; nice to meet you!" The cute little brunette said while giving me a hug. I enjoyed the friendly little embrace.

I blushed and responded, "Hi.. Hi My name is Daisy Sanders."

"Nice to meet you Daisy, so you are the new talent Vince found! I can't wait to see what you are made of."

I remember what Amy said and it repeated in my head. 'Daisy, meet the girl you will be feuding with.' It continued to echo in the back of my head. 'No I don't want to hurt her.' "So why I am feuding with you, Vince hasn't explained my role yet."

Amy motioned us to sit on the couch and we did as we were told. "Well I know your storyline and why you are feuding with Maria." I nodded and she continued. "Vince wants you to be another punk rock chick like me. So technically you are another Lita. As you know I am with Rated RKO which contains Edge and Randy Orton, and myself. You are going to be the newest addition to Rated RKO, and since we are feuding with John Cena and this sweetheart over here." Maria giggled when Amy said sweetheart. Amy continued, "Anyways… Edge and I have a tag team match at TLC against Maria and John Cena. During that match John Cena will be taken out and Edge with keep him isolated. Maria will go for the pin and that's when you will jump out of the crowd and pull the referee out of the ring and hit Maria with a steel chair, then you will roll me on top of her to get the win. You will be wearing a hoodie and of course Edge and I will act confused and look at you. You will drag Maria out of the ring and continue to hit her. John Cena will push you away from Maria and he will carry her up to the stage. Edge will grab a microphone and ask who you are. You will take off the hoodie and we join laugh and leave the ring. Leaving the fans to question who you are and what your intentions are."

'I have to hit that pretty girl with a chair and then continue to beat her? No! I don't want to hurt Maria..' "I see. Maria, are you okay with this?"

Maria giggled, "I am fine with it Daisy! I mean it's your debut. You need to do what you have to do." She stood up and said "Well ladies, I am going to go back to my locker room. See you girls later? Daisy! Welcome to the WWE! Come hang out with me sometime." She skips out of the room.

Amy smirked brushing her hair looking at me in the mirror. "So? Are you okay with what you have to do?"

"Why do I have to attack Maria though? I know it's to help you guys when the match but still."

Amy giggled and she teased, "You like her don't you?"

I began to blushed, "No I-"

Amy interrupted, "Don't lie to me! I saw that look in your eyes when she came in. You like her!"

I lowered my head, "I feel like cupid went and shot me in the ass as soon as she came in the room. Do you know if she you…know-"

"Like girls?" Amy finished the sentence. Amy shrugs. "I don't know, but she is a pretty girl, you have great taste in women." She looked over on the couch and saw Maria's phone just lying there. "Well, here is her phone go take it to her. Maybe you will score." Amy teased once again.

I took the phone that was on the couch and walked out the door. 'Where is her locker room at?' I continued to walk down the hall until I saw a woman with blonde hair and a woman with brown hair walking down the hall. 'I can ask them!'

I walked up to them. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt you ladies but I am looking for Maria's locker room. Can you show me where it is?"

The women turned to answer my question and greet me with a smile. The blonde hair woman was a few inches shorter than I was. She also had black underneath and had pink streaks in it. She also had blue eyes. The brunette was a little shorter than the blonde and had brown eyes. "Hello, I don't believe we have met before! My name is Ashley Massaro and this is my friend, Mickie James," the blonde woman said. 'Well of course I knew who they were, I always watched wrestling. These two are best friends with Trish Stratus. Well I can go on and on about Trish Stratus, as I could about Lita; two women that shaped the women's division today. Trish Stratus is a blonde haired blue eyed bombshell. She is a little shorter then I am. She is a girl that has beautiful curves and breasts. She is a girl that everyone would want to be with. I hope I will get meet her or maybe have a match with her. '

"My name is Daisy Sanders, nice to meet you! "

"So Vince said he found new talent, that's you huh?" Mickie said placing her hands on her hips; looking as if she is not impressed.

"I do like your hair though. It's unique." Ashley said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks! Mickie how about you spar with me one day and I will show how good I am."

"Hmph, I know Lita is training you but I still think I am better," Mickie teased once more.

"Come on, bring it then," I replied.

"Girls! Girls! This is no time to try to compete with each other." Ashley said putting her hands on both of us.

"Relax Ashley, I got this! I like you Daisy, you didn't back down. I would like to have a match with you one day; just don't disappoint me." Mickie said putting her hand out. I shook her hand. "Oh yeah Maria's room is right down the hall three doors from the end on the right."

"I will see you later, girls and thanks!" I continued to walk down the hall looking for Maria's name on the door.

I get to the door and I knock, "Come in!" I heard Maria yell.

I opened the door and walked in the room, "Hey Maria I just came to say that-" I cut myself off when I look and saw Maria's body. She was brushing her hair looking in the mirror; she was wearing nothing but a towel. She had her hair up in a ponytail, which I thought looked extremely adorable. She stood up and that towel was barely covering her breasts and barely went to her thighs. 'Don't stare dumbass... don't stare… look at her not her ass.. look up at her eyes.' She gave me that confused innocent stare wondering why I stopped talking. She walked a little closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder. 'She is touching you damn it.. speak.. speak girl.' I mentally barked at myself.

She looked up at me and she said, "Daisy, are you alright?"

Finally I snapped back into reality, "I come to give you this." I reached into my pocket.

Maria walked back to her purse and started to look through it, "Damn it all to hell, I can't find my-"

She looked so cute when she is angry. I grabbed the phone out of my pocket. "-your phone?" I cut her off and she turned to me.

She ran up and hugged me, "Thank you! Thank you! You are so sweet." Maria kept her arms around me.

'Oh my god, almost naked Maria is hugging me, well just say something.' "No problem, sweetie. You left it on Amy's couch. I didn't want you to lose it."

"You are the sweetest thing ever, if that was anyone else they probably would just left it there." Maria let go and walked toward the bathroom. "Oh Daisy! I am going to get changed, wait here okay." She walked into the bathroom and shut it.

I sat on the couch, and the door opened and a young woman walked and give me a 'who the hell are you' look. The woman is the same height as Maria. She has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has a darker skin tone then me; then again I am as white as Casper the friendly ghost. "Hello my name is Candice Michelle. Might I ask what you are doing her in Maria's locker room?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"My name is Daisy Sanders-"

"Ahh! That explains it..the new girl."

"Yeah. Maria left her phone in Amy's locker room so I brought it back to her. She is getting changed right now."

Maria emerged for the bathroom wearing these tight holey black jeans and a pink tanktop. She ran up to Candice and hugged her. "Candy! You are back. I missed you."

"Hey babe." Candice sat down beside me on the couch. "What you getting all dressed up for?"

"No reason," She giggled.

I got up and headed toward the door, "I don't mean to be rude, but Amy is probably wondering where I am."

"Wait!" Maria got up and grabbed my arm which made me blush. "D-Do you want to hang out later.."

"Umm.." I began to say but she started to give the puppy dog face. 'Maria stop being so cute!' "I would love to Maria!" I giggled and began to slightly blush. For some reason the urge to kiss her started to grow for every second she was close to me.

She gave me a wink, which caused me to blush more than I already was. "So meet me back here in about an hour?"

"Alright I will see you later." I walked out of the locker room and started heading down the hall back toward Amy's locker room.

Maria flopped on the couch and began to text whoever she felt like; Candice sat there looking confused at the brunette. "You know you just made a date with that girl."

Maria turned to Candice and blushed a little and began to have a defensive tone in her voice, "I did not! We are just hanging out."

"Getting a little defensive for just hanging out aren't we?" Candice smirked.

"Shut up Candice!" Maria pouted, throwing a couch pillow at Candice's head.

"Better get ready for your 'date'."

Maria got up and sat in front in of the mirror and began to put on her makeup. 'It is NOT a date. I am just hanging out with a new friend. That happens to be a girl… that is really attractive.. Where are we going to go? What are we going to do? Watch a movie? Movies lead to making out! Go out to eat? Go to a concert or a bar? What if I get drunk, too drunk to know what I am doing? What if I make a move too soon? What if she doesn't even like girls? I wonder if she is even single? Probably not, I mean look at her! I didn't see at ring on her finger, but maybe she doesn't wear a ring. Maybe I should ask but not might it look suspicious. Yeah that sounds like a plan.'

I walked into the door of Amy's locker room to see that two men were in there. Who were these men you might ask; none other than Adam aka Edge and Randy Orton. They both looked at me and so did Amy who was sitting on Edge's lap. Randy stood there smirking as it wasn't hard to tell that he was checking me out. Edge was too busy and kissing Amy. I sat down on the couch. Silence fell upon the room until Randy broke it. "So you are the talent that Mr. McMahon dragged into the WWE? Another female superstar but I give him credit; he picks out some of the hottest ones." Randy continues to stare which did cause me to blush. "So what's your name, sweet heart?"

"My name is Daisy Sanders."

'Great Randall is trying to be a womanizer again.' Amy thought then Amy finally said, "She is the newest addition to Rated RKO."

Randy Orton and Edge smirked, "And a hot addition at that." Edge added in which caused Amy to give him the bird. "Really now? Okay then!" Edge said pretending to unbutton his pants.

"Woah, woah! I will just go somewhere else if you two want get intimate." I said covering my eyes.

Amy walked over to the fridge "Soda?" I nodded and she threw me a Dr. Pepper. "So how did it go?" Amy giving me the 'you score didn't you look'.

"Well I got to get ready; I have to meet her in an hour." I said beginning to put my makeup on.

Edge and Randy started drinking their soda. Amy smirked, "Did you tap that ass?" Hearing those words come from Amy's mouth caused Edge to spit his soda on Randy's face. Amy threw Randy a towel and then suddenly the guys became intrigued about our conversation. I blushed at her statement trying to focus again on putting on my makeup.

"No Amy, I didn't tap that ass," I said in a sarcastic tone. "I ended up running into Mickie James and Ashley then met Candice Michelle in her locker room that's why I took so long."

"Wait I am curious now, who do you have sleep with?" Randy said.

"She has a date with Maria." Amy replied.

"You like Maria? Maria Kanellis?" Edge asked kind of giving me a confused look on his face.

"Yeah." I replied giggling.

Of course Randy being a major pervert stood there for a moment smiling. God only knows what thoughts are going on in my head. 'Randall you are such a pervert,' I thought giving him the 'go to hell' look.

"Amy while the men are imagining some lesbian fantasy that is not going to happen. Care to help me with my hair and make-up? I am going out tonight." I asked heading toward the bathroom. Amy nodded and walked over to Edge and Randy. She punched both of them on the arm "You guys are so perverted." She turned and walked back toward the bathroom.


	3. First Date?

**Author's Note: As you know I don't own any of these WWE superstars (Shame I know.) well except Daisy. Daisy is mine. I am so sorry I suck at lovey dovey stuff *flails* don't kill me. *Ahem* Anyways…**

**Rating: Still eventually going to be M for curse words.**

**Pairings: Lita/Edge Daisy/ ?**

About forty-five minutes later I was finally ready to walk down to Maria's locker room. I checked myself out in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that complimented the curves I had. I was also wearing a sparkly purple tank top and a black jean jacket. Amy had curled my hair so my black hair was curled past my shoulders and also my blue bangs were curled. 'Wow, I really enjoy this look.' Amy walked up behind me and putting her arms around me said, "I think you look sexy." 'Is Amy flirting with me? She is with Edge! Why is she calling me sexy?' I began to blush, which caused Amy to let out a cute little giggle. "Well, isn't my little flower shy!" She turned me around and smirked. "What are you looking at me like that for! You have a date! Go!" I got it together and began to walk out the door when I felt a hand on my ass. "Go get her!" She said as she smacked my ass. I shook my head and walked out of the motel. 'It is not a date, Amy!'

'What did hell did Amy put in that soda she had? Why has her mood changed? She went from all happy one second to flirty and seductive the next. She placed her arms around me like I was her lover. Oh my god, I seriously thought she was going to kiss me. It gave me major butterflies. Well, I already had butterflies because a have a so called date with the beautiful Maria Kanellis. I wonder what she is going to be wearing. Wait, where are we going? I didn't think about that. Maybe I should take her out to dinner. No that sounds to formal. What about the movies? Movies lead to cuddling and making out. Would I make a move then? Is it too fast? Alright Daisy, get it together you are almost at her locker room. '

I made sure that my hair was fixed and my makeup was not smeared. I knocked on the door. About a few seconds later, Maria opened the door. "Hi Daisy! You are a few minutes early, please come in and sit down." She gave quick me a quick hug and then skipping over to her dresser.

I followed her in and sat on the couch and looked at her. She was wearing this lovely green tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. Her hair was curled and she had lovely silver skull earrings in. She had black boots on. 'She looks truly amazing.' She was finishing up her makeup in the mirror.

After a few minutes, she was finished. She grabbed her purse and walked over to me. "You ready to go, Daisy?"

'I need this night to be perfect.' I held the door open for her. "Where do you want to go this evening, Maria."

She blushed a little as we continued to walk down the hall. "I have no idea actually! Where do you want to go. I know of this club downtown that is so much fun."

"Sounds like a plan. Just show me the way." We made our way to the parking lot; I grabbed my keys from out of . "Come on I am driving. My car is over there." My car was a 2004 Black Ford Mustang; I know a piece of crap right? I opened her car door and let her get it and shut it before getting into my side.

"I am so sorry. My car is a mess and it's a piece of shit."

Maria's eyes widened, "Are you kidding? I love mustangs!"

"By the way Maria; you look wonderful tonight. The tank top were compliments your eyes." I said smirking. 'I didn't sound like I was hitting on her did I? I just gave a compliment… about her eyes.'

"I can say the same to you." She winked.

I began to blush. We pulled out of the parking lot and began to head toward this club Maria want to go to. The drive would be about twenty minutes. On the way we started talking about anything and everything that was on our mind. Maria is a lot smarter than people think. I hate when people judge a book just by the cover but never open the book to see what's inside. 'I just want to touch her; I want to kiss her all over. I have a feeling that her and Candice have something going on though. They hugged Candice calls her baby all the time. Am I really that jealous of Candice and Maria? What if they aren't even together and I am overreacting like I normally do.' I thought to myself.

Maria was dancing to the music. I giggled, I found it adorable when she was head banging. We talked for about ten more minutes before we arrived to the club. I walked inside with her. We sat at the bar. The bar tender walked up to us and asked, "What kind of drinks can I get you lovely ladies?"

"We will take two shots of vodka, if that's alright with you. " I turned to Maria and she nodded.

"So Maria, what do you like to do for fun?" I decided not to allow any silence to come between us.

She put her finger on her chin and started to think "Ummm.. let's see." 'She is so adorable when she is thinking.' "I love to wrestle obviously. I love to go shopping at the mall. I also love to be on the phone; I text most of the time. I love to swim as well all through the summer. Oh I am sorry, I am being rude, What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well I love to draw a lot. I also love to write stories in my spare. My life is now and always well be to wrestle. I watched wrestling since I was a child, but I was 17 when I decided I wanted to be a pro wrestler. I also love to go shopping, and even just listen to different genres of music. "

"What was your inspiration to wrestle? I never really told everyone but mine was the Hardys and Lita." Maria said playing with her hair trying to still make eye contact.

"Really mine was Lita too!" We both giggled until the bartender brought us our drinks. We both took our glass. "I would like to make a toast!" Maria found it silly and began to giggle. "A toast to my new friends and new life and of course this lovely lady right here!" After that we drink our shots, I was happy. I was happy that my dreams were finally coming true. I became a professional wrestler at the WWE. I get to train with the lovely Lita, which is the wrestler I idolized. Now I met this beautiful, young girl named Maria. Fate had it that cupid would shoot me in the ass and I have a crush on the girl right beside me. So we continued to talk for about the next few hours, drinking a few more shots during that time. We talked about everything that crossed our mind but with a drunk Maria that stirred up some of the most random and personal stuff. 'Shit, I think Maria had too many shots. Man, our first time hanging out and I get the woman drunk. What is wrong with me? People are going to think I did this to score with her.' I thought to myself hitting myself on the forehead. Maria continued to look around, I guess she couldn't focus.

She turned to me and finally she asked a question that I thought she would never asked, "So do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

I was shocked. 'What? Why does she want to know that?' "I am single. Why do you ask?"

Maria sat there for a minute and it finally hit her even in her drunken state 'Did I really just ask her that? She probably knows I like her now. Damn it! Think of something but stay cool.' "Well, I was just wondering because Amy thinks Randy likes you. He can be a pervert sometimes but he was checking you out like crazy that's what she told me. Randy is a sweet guy maybe you should give him a chance. He doesn't hit on many women." That was a smooth move Maria! You just pushed her away for you, but maybe it's better. She might not even like women.'

"He does? Well I kind of figured but I am not currently looking for a relationship. I don't really know what I want what now. Are you single?" I asked the same question back.

"I am single. No one seems interested in me; they always only want sex." Maria drank another shot to calm her nerves.

"I feel you on that Maria. They dump me because I refuse to sleep with them. Friends are better than a relationship though. You get all the love but don't have to worry about the sex." I was trying to make her laugh and it works.

"That is so true. Who needs men? They are all the same." She stood up and stumbled a little. Her favorite song started to play. She held out her hand. "Care to dance with me, Daisy?"

"I am not much of a dancer but sure. Your wish is my command." 'Oh god, my head is spinning.'

Maria grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the dance floor. I forgot what song was. We danced together. I thought I sucked ,but according to Maria, I was good at moving my hips. The next song played so we continue to dance. Maria was drunk and when I mean drunk; I mean super drunk. Without realizing it she got really close to me; she started to grind on me. I wanted to say something but I was enjoying the view too much to get any words. I placed my hands on her hips and moved at the same rhythm as her. This was my first time dancing sexually with anyone before especially a woman like her. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned in a little closer; her lips so close to touching mine. 'She is so close to me. What is she doing? This is obviously the alcohol making her do this. What do I do? I can't resist much longer. '

She giggled, "I really enjoyed that dance. You are incredible! You are the first woman I have danced with like that." Maria rested her arms are her hips and took a few steps back; realizing how close she had gotten to Daisy. 'Maria, you are such a dunce. You were grinding on her like some stripper! Look how close you are were to kissing her. '

"You were amazing as well. That was my first time dancing with a woman like that. Maria, you have had enough to drink for tonight maybe I should get you home for the night."

Maria giggled really loud, "Are you kidding me Daisy? I am not drunk! I am just intoxicated!" She went and drank another shot and she went to sit down and fell off the stool.

"Sweetie no more to drink tonight. I am cutting you off for tonight."

Maria pouted, "Okay then let's go."

I walked with her out of the bar with her and leaned against the car, "I need to call Amy to come get us. Are you okay with that?"

I will text Candice to bring Amy that way we can get your car too. I had a wonderful time, Daisy! This is the most fun I have had in a while."

"I had a wonderful time Maria. I am glad to have met a friend like you."

Maria gave me a hug. I turned on the car's radio as we continued to lean on my car. We just listened to whatever music came onto the radio. Maria turned and looked at me. She had that cute flustered look with her cheeks being so red. Maria stood up for a moment. Maria thought to herself. 'Just keep resisting. Don't give in to the temptation. ' Maria gave in, she walked in front of me and pushed me down on the hood of the car. She climbed on top of me, pinning my arms . 'What is going on here? Is she really going to?' Maria couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in closer her green eyes staring into my hazel ones. She leaned forward; her lips brushing against mine. I tried to say something but my lips couldn't get them out. Finally, Maria pressed her lips against mine; her tongue parted my lips giving her access to my mouth. 'She is really kissing me. Maria is really kissing me.' Maria's hands began to wonder as she slid them down my arms and resting them on my hips. I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her in closer deepening the kiss I had been craving so much. Her tongue explored my mouth until I felt a vibration coming from her jeans.

She broke the kiss and pulled the out her phone and she got off me; allowing me to get off the cold car hood. She answered the phone, "Hello. Are you guys almost here?" Maria giggled. "Yes, I am intoxicated Candice So what?" I couldn't hear what Candice and Amy were saying but I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah we just walked outside," Maria lied, "see you in a few." Maria hung up.

A few minutes later a little silver Honda pulled in the parking lot. Candice and Amy got out of the car and walked over to us. "Did you guys have fun?" Amy smirked.

Maria ignoring Amy's smirk, "Yeah we had some drinks and danced together! Well Candice we should head out; my head is throbbing. Daisy, I will see you around."

"Give me your keys Daisy. Let us go back to the motel." Amy got into the driver's seat and got into the passenger's side and she u-turned out of the parking lot. I was happy. I have a chance with my crush. Nothing will ruin my chance.


	4. Mistake

**Author's note: I really don't know if I like how this is going… poor Daisy and Maria.. heartbroken much.**

** Rating: M for language**

** Pairings: Edge/Lita and Daisy/ ? **

** Sadly I do not own anyone except for Daisy but the rest belong to WWE and themselves.**

Maria awakens from her slumber suffering from a major hangover. Last night was still a little bit fuzzy to her; she remembers talking to Daisy about everything. She felt like she had known her crush for her whole life. She stirred out of her bed and looked over at the clock, it said 12:17pm. She held her hand to her head. 'Oh my god, my head it is throbbing. What happened last night? I didn't do something stupid did I?' The memories of last night finally hit her. She remembered dancing like a stripper all over Daisy. She also remembered pushing her against the hood of the car and kissing her passionately. 'I really kissed her. I didn't want it to happen like that. It was a mistake. I didn't mean to-'

Her thoughts were cut off by Candice Michelle walking into the bedroom that they shared. "You are finally awake sweetheart. Last night must have been fun , right?" Candice looked at Maria's face and noticed she was distracted. "What's wrong, honey?"

Maria lied, "It's just my head is throbbing. I feel like someone is stabbing my head with a knife." 'I still can't believe I did what I did. Please be a dream! Please be a dream!'

"I will get you something for your headache babe." Candice replied walking into the bathroom digging though the medicine cabinet.

"Come on Daisy, get up." Amy said standing on top turnbuckle. I rose to my feet and looked at Amy. She jumped off the top rope and I evaded rolling out of the way. I kicked her in her stomach and then grabbed her by the hair. She threw counterpunches I blocked the punches and slammed her head on the mat. I went up to and jumped on the top turnbuckle and stood up. I did a moonsault off the top rope but Amy held her knees up in the air which I landed on. That one thing cost me the match. I was in too much pain from my back landing on her knees. She picked me and kicked me in the stomach. I knew what was going to happen but I didn't stop it; in fact I couldn't. She used her signature move, her Lita DDT, and covered me for the win. "Yay I win!" Amy giggled jumping up and down. She helped me up, "I didn't hurt you too much did I? "

"No! Amy, it just tickles!" I stood up or attempted to; Amy helped me get into the car and we drove back toward the motel. She helped me get into the room and she laid me on the bed.

"I will go get an ice pack for your back. I am sorry it's just a reflex I have." Amy walked out of the room and returned a moment later with an ice pack. "Lift up your shirt and roll over on your stomach." I nodded and rolled over and I felt Amy's hand wonder along the curves of my back. She continued to rub my back until I felt her unhook my bra. I blushed wondering what she was going to do next. "Relax, my little flower. You must have a lot on your mind. Talk to me while I make your back feel better. What happened last night? You don't seem to be acting like yourself; you haven't talked much either. That is not like you."

"I mean last night was fun; the most fun I have had in a long time. Maria and I just have that weird connection. We have a lot in common. We talked for hours and got to really know each other and we danced together but the alcohol is what messed things up for us. Maria started to act funny. When we started to dance together everything was fine; she started do some stripper-like dance moves on me. I mean I enjoyed it; I really did but I don't think she knew what she was doing. After the dance, I finally decided we should leave for the night. She texted Candice while I turned on the car radio. We just sat of the car waiting for you guys. She stood up and walked in front of me and-" She felt Amy's hands move again this time resting at her hips. Daisy continued, "She pinned me down on the hood of my car and started kissing me."

Amy was in shock, "Really you guys kissed? That is so adorable. See I told you that she would like you!"

"Well we made out on the car of my car until Candice called and ruined that."

Amy chuckled, "Sorry!" She made a cute little 'I didn't do it' face.

"I haven't heard from her since last night though, it concerns me."

"Hey. I don't like negative talk missy. So stop it now." Amy hugged me. "Who would like not you? You are a catch. You are beautiful, smart, talented, strong..-" She leaned in closer. " Someone would have to be really stupid to turn down such a beautiful-" Amy tackled me onto the bed. Her kiss was more lustful then passionate like Maria's kiss. She broke the kiss realizing what she had done, "I-I am sorry. I don't know what got into me."

I was blushing like crazy. I didn't mind but at the same time I did. I had a crush on Maria but someone I idolized just randomly kissed me. I rolled back over on my stomach and placed the ice pack on the middle of my back. "Please say something Daisy."

"It's alright Amy. I kind of like having a cute girl dominating me!" I teased with a wink which caused Amy to blush. "I made you blush. You are so cute." We laughed.

Amy and I finally arrived to the arena. I was beyond nervous. It was my debut in the WWE. My dream was finally coming true. I know my family has been watching Raw and Smackdown for a while waiting to see me on the WWE. I never told them when I was debuting to surprise them. I will make everyone proud. I haven't got to hang out with Maria since that night. She has been everywhere else doing photo shoots and such. I text her every day; she is still her same self; all cute and bubbly. Before the show starts, I want to go talk to her. I missed Maria. But before that would happen, Amy and I were to get ready before I would take my place in the audience. Edge and Randy were already in our locker room; we opened the door and all we heard is, "About damn time you ladies show up; we were getting worried about you."

"Hey baby!" Amy hugged Edge and gave him a kiss.

"Amy, is she ready?" Edge asked. "How often did you two train?" I guess he was implying that all we did was goof off. Trust me, we didn't.

"Of trust me. She is ready. I trained with her almost every day for the past month." Amy smirked. "She will be a very dominant competitor. " She sat in Edge's lap and I sat next to Randy.

Randy smirked, "So Daisy I never got to ask you but how did that date with Maria go?"

"Well it went really good actually. We talked for a few hours and then danced. Most fun I had in a while." Daisy smiled remembering that night as if it were yesterday.

"I see. I can't keep to see the fans' faces when you help Lita win. We will be unstoppable. " Randy laughed. "Remember to wear that black hoodie. I am going to head out of here."

Edge stood up and so did Amy, "Daisy, we will be back in a while. We want to go see if Vince made any changes that we need to know about."

"Alright I will be getting ready." Daisy grabbed her make up case and sat in front of the mirror. She stood up and went to the closet and she grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a Rated RKO shirt; she also grabbed the black hoodie. I sat down and I get a knock at the door.

I opened the door to see Maria standing there. Maria gave me a little hug. Maria giggled and sat on the couch while I continued to get ready. "Are you nervous Daisy?"

"Very, I feel like I am going to explode. I don't know if I can do this." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Don't be silly! Of course you can. Amy says you are very talented. You have nothing to worry about."

I took my clothes and headed toward the bathroom. "Maria I will be right back, I promise."

Maria sat there on the couch. 'I need to tell her how I feel about that night. What I did was wrong, was it? She probably only kissed me back because the influence of the alcohol. She probably doesn't have any feelings for me. I know she doesn't. I need to tell her. That I-'

Her thoughts were cut off by Daisy coming out of the bathroom wearing her ring attire. She still was staring admiring Daisy's body. 'Damn it Maria! You need to focus!' "Are you okay, Maria?" Maria looked up.

"Yeah I am fine, just thinking." Maria lied.

"Something is bother you Maria, please tell me." I put my hand on Maria's shoulder. Maria blushed. "If I did something wrong; please tell me."

"You didn't do anything wrong Daisy. It is very confusing for me. I came here to talk to you about that night."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that night. What happened was-"

Maria cut me off. "-a big mistake."

My facial expression changed drastically from a smile to a very confused look.

"Look Daisy. I shouldn't have kissed you; I shouldn't have danced with you like that. It was very wrong of me to do. I just can't stand the fact that I did that. It was a huge mistake. I kissed a girl that I barely knew! I took advantage of you. I am sorry, but I can't forgive myself. I can't be around you right now or for a while. " Maria stood up; she couldn't look back at me. "I just hope you forgive me."

"Maria I-" I didn't get to finish what I was going to say; she slammed the door and walked away.

'Maria I have fallen for you! Yell it! Scream it! Work mouth, please work! Say it! Maria.. please come back.. Maria.' I sat on the couch; I couldn't focus on anything. I began to cry uncontrollably; so much for putting on my makeup on. Her words kept repeating in my head. I just buried my head into the pillow on the couch. I continued to cry until I heard the door open. "Maria?" I turned to see it was Amy. Amy walked over and sat on the couch with me. "What is wrong my little flower? Why are you crying?" She placed my head in her lap and played with my hair. "Daisy please talk to me."

"Maria came and talked to me. She said that it was all a big mistake to blame on the alcohol. She doesn't want to be around me for a while."

She wiped the tears for my eyes. I sat up still trying to fight the urge to cry but I am failing miserably. I continued to cry. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Sweetheart, she might come around. I know she will. Just trust me. Let's get ready; you have a big night ahead of you. " I nodded and wiped the tears from my face.

"What exactly did you say Maria, calm down please." Candice said trying to comfort her best friend. She wiped the tear from Maria's eyes.

"I fucked up big time Candice! Instead of telling her that when we kissed; I felt a connection with her. That I have a crush on her; I told her it was all a big mistake. I am so stupid. I should of have stayed quiet. I told her I didn't want to be around her for a while. I need to apologize but I know she won't forgive me."

"It is going to be alright Maria, I promise." Candice hugged her. "You have a match later. We need to get you ready." Maria nodded.

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is the debut of Daisy. What will happen next? Also if you like it please review! **


	5. Debut

**Author's Note: There you have it the debut of the newest WWE superstar, Daisy! Yes, she is a heel. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I looked up who the champions and announcers were to make it accurate as possible. PS Amy is a fucking tease XD.**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Edge/Lita and Daisy/ ?**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story.**

"Welcome everyone to TLC and we are here in Chicago, Illinois tonight. We are sold out and we have fourteen thousand nine hundred and twenty two people here tonight. I am Jerry The King Lawler and I am joined here tonight by none other than Joey Styles and Jonathon Coachman."

"That is right King," Coach began, "Tonight we have a hell of a show planned. Batista will defend his World Heavyweight Championship against his former friend, Randy Orton; that is the main even for tonight. The tag team championship will be defend. The champions Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury will go against Paul London and Brain Kendrick."

Joey Styles also added in, "Also tonight we have an intergender tag team match tonight. John Cena and Maria team up to face Edge and Lita. That will be an interesting match; I wonder who will win that."

King replied, "I want John Cena and Maria to win. It would be such a good push for young Maria."

"Oh please! John Cena and Maria don't stand a chance. Edge and Lita are more experience than John Cena and Maria. Maria doesn't stand a chance against Lita. Lita is a two time Women's Champion."

"Well anyways! Let's get tonight started, shall we?" Joey said ignoring the argument.

I laid on the couch staring at the ceiling, waiting patiently for my time to shine. I felt butterflies in my stomach. 'I can't believe this is really happening. I am going to be a WWE superstar.' Amy sat on the couch; her put her hand on my leg, "Are you ready for tonight? Be honest, how nervous are you?"

"Very!" That's all I had to say at the moment. I was still upset with what happened with Maria earlier; she words still echoed through my mind. 'I am sorry, but I can't forgive myself. I can't be around you right now or for a while. I just hope you forgive me.' I kept staring at my phone hoping to get a text from Maria. 'I do forgive you Maria.'

Amy and I watched the monitor as Trish Stratus walked down the ramp. The crowd went bonkers. Then her opponent's music hits, and there came Mickie James jumping on the stage and dashing to the ring. "Want to make a bet?" Amy said smirking.

I looked confused at her, "What is the bet?"

"Well I think Trish will keep the title-"

I cut her off, "No way! Mickie will win. Mickie has a lot of potential."

Amy giggled, "Anyways, the loser has do whatever the winner wants for a whole day starting at the end of this match."

I smirked, "You are so on."

We watched as Mickie tried using the stratusfaction on Trish but Trish countered. Mickie backed away trying to plan her next move. Trish charged at Mickie and did a suplex. Trish stood up and Mickie tried to get a roll up pin, but Trish kicked out at a two count. Trish got up and delivered a powerful chick kick to the side of Mickie's head. Trish pinned Mickie and got a winner. 'Damn it! I lost! I have to be Amy's bitch for a day.' I turned over to see Amy smirking at me. "So I win, that means you are my bitch for a day. I won't make you do too much." Amy motioned for me to come to her.

"What do you want?" I laughed.

"You really want to know the answer to that." She said in a really seductive tone with caused me to blush. I went over to her. She made eye contact with me "I really want," she leaned in closer, "a sandwich; bitch go make me one." She laughed.

I pouted, "Yes Mistress, I shall obey." Amy laughed uncontrollably at my comment. As I walked past her: she smacked my ass. I brought her favorite sandwich to her, a grilled cheese.

"Thanks, my little flower." She gave me a little peck on the cheek.

'I have a frecking pet name now. She really knows how to tease a woman. That's shouldn't matter I want Maria, if she even doesn't likes me that is.' Amy pointed to the monitor showing that the raw was back from commercial. Who did I see on the screen? I saw Maria talking to John Cena about their match up next. Maria said she was scared because she wasn't that good in the ring. Then I saw it, something that really struck a nerve. I saw John Cena putting a kiss on Maria's lips. I know it was scripted but it's common knowledge that they both have a thing for each other. Maybe Maria doesn't want me, she wants him. Amy looked at me and could tell that kiss was getting to me. Amy punched my arm playfully and she finally said, "My match is next. I need to go. Take your place in the audience you know what to do."

I nodded as we both walked out the door. I walked to where the people were in the crowd. I had my hoodie on so no one could identify me. I was stopped by the security guard and I whisper who I was in his ear. I walked down to toward the barricade and I stood there and watched as John Cena and Maria made their way to the ring. I really enjoyed Maria's ring attire; those booty shorts and that top showed her cleavage. I turned to the stage as Metalingus played and Edge and Lita walked out hand and hand. Edge and Lita slid into the ring. Lita turned and made a quick look to see if I was in position. The bell rung and the match started.

"Well King, this match is one of the matches, I really want to see the outcome of." Coach continued as I watched the match in ring. "Ouch! Edge tried to spear Cena and missed."

"Cena is going for the F.U. but Edge countered it and pushed Cena into the turnbuckle. What is Edge doing? He grabbed Maria's hand and he made Maria tag herself in." The King added in, "Wait Maria can't go up against Edge. She doesn't want to get in the ring."

"She has no choice. A tag is a tag. Edge tagged Lita in and now Lita is spanking Maria. I beat she likes that. Lita seems to be enjoying herself." Joey Styles smirked while saying.

"On the other hand, Maria is in a lot of pain. This is such a mismatch going up against Lita, a two time WWE Women's Champion. " Jerry continued, "Oh wow look at those puppies!"

"King focus on the match and not the women's breasts!"

"Edge is doing a great job of isolating John Cena. Oh man, Cena's head hit those steel stairs pretty hard. Edge don't hit him with the chair. I bet Cena won't wake up until after this match is over with. I think this match is almost over anyways. Lita is going for her DDT. She hit it. Oh but somehow Maria kicked out at two! Lita is getting frustrated and desperate. Maria refuses to stay down."

"Maria is being a really tough competitor here tonight, King, but Maria is going to have to fight back in order to win this match for her team. Uh oh, it looks like Edge is getting ready to spear Maria. He missed; he hit his own girlfriend but he got Maria this time. It looks like Cena wants revenge on Edge; he threw him over the top rope. Cena and Edge are exchanging blows outside of the ring. Maria and Lita are both struggling to get to their feet. Maria and Lita are still the legal men well women in this match."

"Coach, I think this is going to be the end of this match here. Whoever gets to their feet first, they will most likely win."

"King, it looks like Maria is standing and Lita is still trying to make it on her feet. Maria is going for it. Maria hit the running bulldog. Maria hurry! Go for the pin!"

Maria ran over to pin Lita and at the moment I jumped over the barricade. 1.. I grabbed the chair. 2.. I hit Maria in the middle of the back with the chair.

"What the hell is going on here? Who is that person and why did they interfere in this match? Where is security when we need them? Get that person out of here." Styles yelled as I slid back out of the ring.

"Well I know she is a female. Look at those puppies. She is still covering her face but she has a Rated RKO shirt on. Who is she?" Jerry was more intrigued by me then the match itself.

"Lita hit Maria with her DDT. Come on Cena! Get back in the ring and help Maria."

Lita got the three count and the bell rung. Ding ding ding! Lillian announced, "Your winners of the match the team of Lita and The Rated R Superstar Edge."

At that moment I grabbed Maria's foot and dragged her out of the ring.

"What in the hell does she think she is doing? She is attacking poor, defenseless Maria," King was so look confused.

Coach chuckled, "Whoever this crazy woman is; I like her."

I continued to punch Maria everywhere. I wish I didn't have to do this; Maria was screaming for John to help her. She looked up like she was trying to figure out who her attacker could be. She looked up at me. I mouthed the words 'I am sorry' under my hoodie so she could see it. I punched her once more across the face, then John Cena pushed me to the ground. John helped Maria up and helped her to back the back.

"Get that psychotic bitch out of the arena! " Styles yelled.

Coach said, "Mickie James isn't out here, Styles."

King pointed, "Wait, just a minute it looks like Edge is going to say something."

Edge grabbed the microphone and Lita and him had the same confused look on their face. "Who the hell do you think you are interfering with our match like that? We didn't need you to help us. Get your ass in this ring and remove that hoodie and tell us who you are! " Edge yelled.

"Wow, King! I don't think Edge and Lita knows what is going are here. Their facial expressions explain it all." Coach explained.

"I guess you do have a point."

I climbed into the ring and faced Lita and Edge keeping my face hidden from everyone. Lita grabbed the microphone, "I don't know who you are but take that hood off and show us who you are."

I pulled my hood off doing as I was told.

"Who the hell is that Coach? Styles do you know?" King asked.

"Nope." Coach and Styles said in unison.

Lita got in my face like she was going to hit me. "Girl, you interfere with the wrong people. Lita won't let this girl walk out of here-" King started to say. Lita backed up and the three of us starting laughing. "Wait of minute, this can't be." Lita embraced me as we all continued to laugh. Edge came over and gave me a hug.

"Are you serious? They all know each other. Who is that girl? We need answers!" Styles yelled I guess trying to grab our attention.

We left the ring and while walking up the ramp some 'Who the hell are you 'chants were all over the arena.

"Well I guess we are not going to get our answers tonight but it looks like we might see more of that mysterious woman. Anyways next up is our main event-" the sound faded as I walked into the back

I walked into the back with Edge and Lita. "How did I do?"

"You did amazing, Daisy." Edge gave me a quick hug.

"Daisy, you got that crowd going and confused at the same time. Great job!"

I nodded I continued to walk toward the locker room. I knew one thing I needed to do and that was to check on the girl I attacked tonight. Hopefully, she will talk to me now. Even if she doesn't want me there, I want to make sure she is okay.

**Author's Note: So will Maria talk to Daisy? Will everything be right between them? Will they admit their feelings for each other? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	6. From Date to Disaster

**Author's Note: Here you have what happens after TLC. Daisy goes to check on the girl that she attacked. Will Maria talk to her? What will happen next? Read to find out.**

**Rating: M for language**

**Pairings: Edge/Lita and Daisy/ ?**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story.**

I felt so guilty that I might have hurt Maria regardless if she wanted to see me or not, I was going to see if she was alright. I continued to walk through the back and someone walks up to me. Who might you ask? The man that pushed me onto the concrete floor and helped Maria; that's right it is John Cena. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I know he didn't want to hurt a lady, but it was all part of the script.

"No you didn't; my ass does hurt a little though." I chuckled.

"I am sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is John Cena. You know who I am but still." I extended his hand out to me, "What is your name?"

I shook his hand. "My name is Daisy Sanders. I am glad that I finally got to meet you John. Can you show me where Maria is at?"

"Alright, follow me." I walked behind John while I had a million thoughts running through my head. 'Is Maria okay? Did I really hurt her? Will she even see me? Will she talk to me?' We continued to walk down the hall as I felt like every male superstar was checking out my body; they weren't really concerned with who I was. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached where Maria's locker room was. "Here you go, Daisy. I am going leave you two to talk." He winks and walks off. 'What was that? Why did he wink at me? Anyways, I need to talk to her.'

I walked up to her door but I was still debating in my head rather or not to knock on the door. After a minute, I decided that I was going to knock on the door. I knocked on the door and I heard Maria say, "Come in." I opened the door and walked in. She looked over at me and gave me a confused look; I am guessing she didn't expect me to come.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting next to her on her couch. She was holding an ice pack up on her face.

She turned to me and smiled, "I am alright, Daisy. My face just hurts. You did really great out there. You are strong." I moved the ice pack from her face. I touched her swollen cheek. She turned to me. She could tell that I felt guilty about doing what I did. "Daisy, it is not as bad as it looks. It will be fine in a few days. I promise."

"I hope so. What are you doing after the show?"

"Just going back to the motel room. Why do you ask?" Maria asked putting the ice pack back on her face.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me. I mean you must be hungry after that match."

Maria blushed a little, "I would love too. I just hope Candice won't mind." 'Great! Another 'date' don't do something idiotic this time Maria. Do not mess this one up.'

"Excellent! You know Chicago better than I do so you pick where we will go."

Maria teased and winked, "It is a date!" That comment made me blush and she giggled.

Then all of a sudden, we heard whispering outside saying, "They are going on another date. I told you." The mysterious voice said and then a different voice replied back, "Shhh, they are not talking now. I wonder what they are doing."

Maria and I walked up to the door and opened it. I opened the door and see two women bent over with one ear leaned against the door. "Amy! Candice! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

Amy and Candice stood back up, "We were ummm…" Candice was trying to think of some reasonable explanation.

"-inspecting the doors!" Amy finished the sentence. Candice shook her head. "Well this one is good and safe. Let's go check the next one!"

They started to walk off. "Come back here." Maria shouted. Candice and Amy walked back toward us. Maria asked with an angry tone, "Were you two ease dropping in on our conversation?"

"Yes." They both said in unison. "Well get in here Candice. You are going to help me pick out an outfit. I will see you in about half an hour, Daisy. I will meet you outside." Maria and Candice walked into their locker room and shut the door.

I grabbed Amy by the ear and starting walking toward my locker room. "Daisy! Ow! Stop it! Let go of my ear! Fuck!"

I let go of her ear and smirked, "What did you learn?"

Amy said while rubbing her ear, "Next time I ease drop on you; I don't need to get caught. I blame Candice for getting caught back there."

We walked into our locker and Amy sat on the couch while I went to the closet. "Amy, can I talk to you about what happened at the motel room?"

"Yeah but listen, I shouldn't have kissed you. I know you have feelings for Maria. I drank some vodka before you woke up. That is why I kissed you."

I nodded, "I figured alcohol was the reason why you did that. Which shirt looks better the blue one or the red one?" I held up the shirts. Amy pointed to the blue. "Alright! Next question! Do you like these black jeans better or-"

Amy cut me off. "Just wear the jeans you are wearing now. They make your ass look bigger." Amy smirked and then shoved a handful of skittles in her mouth.

"So are you saying I have no ass?"

Amy tried responding with skittles in her mouth which caused skittles to go everywhere, "athatsjjisjw."

"What the hell? Don't talk with your mouth full."

She finally finished chewing her candy and swallowed, "You have a little bit of one; those jeans just show it off more."

I changed my shirt quickly throw the black one back into the closet. I put on the blue, low cut shirt. I looked in the mirror. 'Wow this shirt really shows off my breasts: talk about cleavage. I wondering what Maria is going to wear.'

"Well, you better go meet her already. It is about to snow so try to beat the storm. I don't want you two to get hurt." Amy pointed to the clock.

I had about ten minutes to get outside to meet her. I began to walk out the door. "I will see you later tonight. Don't wait up for me."

I walked down the hallway to the outside of the arena and waited for Maria to show. I still was a few minutes early so I lit me up a cigarette to smoke. Yes, I do smoke but not a lot and I only smoked methanol. I looked around at the sky and noticed it was starting to get dark. It will storm here shortly and by the looks of the black tints in the clouds; it is going to be hell. I just sat on the cold ground and stared up at the sky. 'I hope this date goes well. I just need to tell her but wait for the right moment. I really want to hold her in my arms, to kiss her. I want to belong to her. I know it is silly to say that about a crush, right? Who knows; all couples start out as little crush but develop into love at some point.' I put my cigarette out on the ground and threw the butt into the trash can. I heard footsteps behind and I stood up and turned around. It was Maria wearing a cute little red dress shirt with blue skinny jeans with the cutest black boots I have ever seen. "Hey Daisy. Am I late?" She giggled. "It is so cold and dark out here." She put on her fluffy black jacket and began to shiver.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug; my attempt to warm her up. "You are right on time, sweetie. So do you want to take your car this time?"

She nuzzled into my grey and white hoodie and then looked up at me. "Since I know where we are going; I am driving. Come on we are taking my van." She grabbed my arm and ran to toward her van. We got into the van and she started it up.

"Maria? Where exactly are we going tonight?" I asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well there is a cute little restaurant outside of Chicago that I really want to take you too. It isn't that big and they serve a variety or seafood. Do you even like seafood?" I nodded. "Excellent! It is called Harbor House. It is up on a big hill so you get an amazing view of the city lights. It is so romantic at night. It is about a 20 minute drive from where we are now. I think you will like it; you seem to more of a country girl then a city girl am I right?"

"Of course I am! I grew up in a small town in Georgia. There wasn't really much to do. We didn't even have a real mall." I said.

"What are you kidding me? No mall! What the hell was there to do?" Maria's shocked expression made me laugh. She looks like she would die without a mall.

"The only thing was an outlet mall; it sucked."

Maria huffed, "Why do outlet malls even exist? They aren't even that fun. You have to walk outside and then go in the next door." She grumbled. She really hates outlet malls. They are annoying. It isn't even all inside. You have to do outside and go into another door and so on. "Well we are here."

We arrived at the restaurant and we walked inside. Maria already made reservations for us about an hour ago. We sat at our table and we each got the buffet. I thought I ate more than any other woman on this planet. If I would have made a bet with Amy, I so would have lost big time. Maria ate like three plates of food and then a massive bowl of ice cream. 'Where does she fit it all in her in her cute little body?' I thought to myself while taking a spoonful of ice cream. I only ate two plates with some ice cream but boy she was starving. After about 10 more minutes of eating ice cream we walked outside to a really cold breeze. Maria and I were shivering. "Oh my goodness, it is so cold," Maria while her teeth were chattering together. We walked and got into the car. Maria started the car up and we were waiting for the car to warm up. We sat there for about ten minutes for the car to warm up, and then it started to snow. "Great! That's the last thing is for it to snow." Maria made a pouty face as she drove out of the parking lot.

We got about half way down the hill and I noticed Maria looking up at the sky concerned. "What's wrong Maria?"

"It is like a mini blizzard out here. I can't see the road."

"Maria let's pull over on the side and wait and see if the weather clears here soon. I am going to text Amy and tell her we will be late." I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Amy. 'Amy. Maria and I are going to pull over on the side of the road until the weather clears. Don't wait up for me. I will be back soon.'

Maria pulled over on the side of the side of the road. "Daisy?" I looked over to her. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it Maria?"

"Well-" Maria was cut off by a car horn; Maria looked in the mirror to see a truck approach them at a fast pace. Maria attempted to road the van but it wouldn't start. "Damn it! Start you piece of shit!" Maria finally got the car to start and the only thing Maria could do swerve off the road into the ditch to avoid being hitting by the massive truck. "Son of a bitch! The brakes won't work."

"What?" I was terrified like Maria we were going down the hill with no way of stopping. 'We are going to die! We are going to fucking die.' Maria's instinct kicked in. We were about to fly off the cliff. The only thing Mari could do was to turn the van which caused us to slam into a tree.

Amy sat on the couch watching some old WWF matches when she pulled out her phone. She read the text messages from Daisy and sent a text message before she went to bed. 'Hey Daisy! Sorry I didn't text back earlier; I took a shower. I am going to bed now but I will see you when you get back. Be safe.'

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger again! Disaster strikes but don't worry they are fine. I wanted to add some kind of disaster other than 'drama' with relationships. What will happen next? Next chapter will be out soon.**


	7. Feelings are Neutral

**Author's Note: What happened to Maria and Daisy. Read to find out. I suck at sexual writing I am sorry! *flails***

**Rating: M for language and some sexual content**

**Pairings: Edge/Lita and Daisy/ ?**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story.**

Amy stirred in the bed momentarily and then opened her eyes to glance over at the clock. It was 9:30am. Amy groaned as she got out of bed to get a cup of coffee. She walked past an empty room which caught here attention. 'Where is Daisy? The bed hasn't been disturbed so she never came back.' Amy remembered that she messaged Daisy last night and went to check her phone for any message. She started to worry when she discovered that the message she sent last night was never read. Amy called Daisy's phone. 'Damn it Daisy answer me.' No one answered. Amy called Maria's phone. 'What is going on? Maria answer me damn it!' No one answered. She began pacing back and forth in the room. Amy received a call from someone; it was Candice Michelle. "Hello." Amy answered trying to remain as calm and collected as she could.

"Hey Amy."

"Did Maria come home last night?" Amy was still worrying beyond belief. It wasn't like Daisy not to call or text if she was going to be late. The only thing that Amy could think of is that they got it on and fell asleep. 'Yeah, that has to be it, right?'

"Wait, are you saying Maria didn't stay with you and Daisy last night?" Candice's tone change drastically; she was really concerned now.

"I was about to call and ask you if Daisy was there. I am a paranoid person. Daisy texted me last night. She said Maria had to pull over on the side of the road because they couldn't see the road. She hasn't replied back."

Candice tried to comfort Amy, "Amy, you know that everything is fine. Stay positive. We will hear from them soon. I am coming over see you in a few. Bye girly."

"Bye." Amy fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. 'I hope you are right Candice.'

Maria couldn't understand what happened all she knew was her head was throbbing and her van was totaled. Her vision wasn't even completely restored yet; she noticed the blood on her arm from the glass that impaled her arm. It wasn't serious she had a few bruises and cuts. Maria finally remembered what happened. She crashed into a tree but she wasn't alone in the car. 'Oh no! Daisy!' She looked over at me. I was still unconscious had a few cuts on her but nothing major. "Daisy! Daisy! Wake up!"

I heard Maria yelling my name and I opened my eyes. "Ow fuck my head. What time is it?"

"It is almost 10am. At least it stopped snowing. We have no signal." Maria pouted. "We are stuck here with no car and no service also my hair is messed up."

I shook my head, "You look beautiful to me." I opened the door and stumbled out of the car.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. What are we going to do now?" Maria got out of the car.

"I guess walk until we find service." I opened my phone and read the unread text message on my phone. 'Hey Daisy! Sorry I didn't text back earlier; I took a shower. I am going to bed now but I will see you when you get back. Be safe.' I shut the phone and thought to myself. 'Amy and Candice must be worried to death about us.'

"I hate walking though." Maria pouted sitting on a rock.

I sighed and kneeled on my knees. "Your wish is my command, your majesty. Hop on!"

Maria giggled and got on my back, "You seem to always know what to do. You are a real womanizer." 'Why did I just say womanizer? How do I even know if she likes girls? I probably just messed this up.'

I blushed and giggled, "Well I try to be, that is why women like me so much."

"You can put me down; you don't have to carry me." I set Maria down and she grabbed ahold of my hand causing me to blush. "Is this alright? I am really clumsy so I need to hold on to something." 'Yeah. That is really believable Maria. Why don't you just admit your feelings for her already? What are you afraid of? She likes women; she just admitted that she likes girls. Tell her.'

"It is alright, Maria. I can carry you if you want me too." I winked at her. "This is been one weird ass date. Our 'date' isn't over though; we aren't home yet."

"Good point. Why do Amy and Candice call it a date?" Maria asked. "It isn't; we are just two friends hanging out." 'I just happen to really like this friend, a lot.'

We continued to walk down in the woods; I guess it was some camp site. They have places for tents and such. We walked down through the snow toward this little creek were we decided to sit by the water on a snow covered rock. "Maria! I got signal. I am calling Amy."

Amy and Candice were sitting on the couch. "Candice I think we should go look around for them."

Candice started to think but she continued to scroll through the channels but the news caught their attention. "This is the 11am local news. This Anna Reed reporting in alongside, my partner, Chuck Millard. We found a silver minivan alongside the highway. This minivan is totaled with no bodies around the vehicle. We have found traces of blood at the scene but the tag is totaled and not able to be read. If you have any information on whose van this might belong to call us on our hotline at- " Amy shut off the television.

"This is Maria's van, Amy! There was blood; something bad has happened to them. I just know it!" Candice said while tears were streaming down her face. Amy wiped Candice's tears away. Amy gave a smile reassuring Candice that everything will be fine.

Amy's phone started vibrating but she didn't look at the name who was calling. "Hello."

"Amy. It's Daisy."

Amy's eyes widen, "Daisy?" Candice moved over to the couch with Amy; she put the phone on speaker. "Is Maria with you?"

Maria giggled, "I am right here. We kind of-"

"You guys know that the news crew just filmed your van Maria. Anyways where are you?"

"We are at some Campground." Maria looked around trying to find a sign.

"I know where you are now. We are on our way be there soon." Amy hung up the phone.

I put the phone back in my pocket and sat next to Maria. We walked at little further and finally we found a campsite. It was empty because it was December. We walked over and sat on the table. Maria laid on the table and stretched out. "Finally! My legs are killing me. This has been crazy, hasn't it?

I sat down on the table beside her. "You are telling me. I need to tell you something; I need to get this off my chest and since we will be alone for a while longer. I think-"

I was cut off by Maria moving and accidentally sliding off the table onto the white blanket covering the ground. I chuckled a tiny bit and I jumped off the table helping Maria to her feet. I sat back down on the table while Maria wiped the snow off of the back of her pants. "What were you going to say before I fell?"

I sighed debating rather or not to say anything. "Since I first saw you, I felt really weird inside. You are the most beautiful woman to me and I think I am." I froze trying to work up the courage to finish. Maria turned my head over to make eye contact with her. "I think I am slowly falling for you." After about a minute of silence, I finally found the courage to ask her. "Are you okay, Maria?" ''

Maria blushed. 'Scream it. I think I am falling for you too. Please do it!' Maria sat up placing her hand on mine. I blushed and looked at her; she continued to move closer. "I am just fine. I have a confession of my own. Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?"

Maria pressed her lips against mine. 'Is she really kissing me? Pinch me I must be dreaming.' I pushed Maria down on table and got on top of her, not breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I used my tongue to part her lips and began to explore her mouth. Maria's hand began to wonder my body. Her hands slid down my sides and rested on my hips. My hands were eager to feel her; I slid them down her cheek and rested them on one of her breasts. I wanted her right here; I didn't care. I broke the kiss. Maria smirked and in a seductive tone, "I really like you."

I sat on the edge of the table next to her. "You have no idea how long I been wanting to hear those words."

I grabbed Maria and pulled her toward me and started to kiss her again. It wasn't before long that Maria pushed me on the table and she was on top of me. She used her free hand to slid it underneath my shirt. She began to move her hand upwards finally resting it on my bra. I could tell she was nervous but no one was out here. It would be weird to make love in the snow; we would so get the flu, and it would be well worth it. She moved her hand underneath my bra to grope my breast, in which I moaned. She continued to tease my already erect nipple while breaking the kiss. She started to kiss the flesh on my neck and continued to kiss my neck. I was already out of my jacket and Maria took the liberty of lifting up my shirt just enough so she could kiss a trail down my stomach. She began kissing my lips again. She was really dominant which I enjoyed very much. She would occasionally pull my hair really hard which I do admit turned me on. She slipped her hand underneath my jeans and teased my womanhood through my panties. I moaned louder than before which got a cute little smile from Maria. Maria took her hands out of her jeans and cupped my cheeks and gave me a small little peck on my lips. We sat up and I grabbed her pulling her into an embrace. I brought her closer; her legs wrapped around my back and one of my hands touching her ass.

We started to kiss again until we heard a whistle from behind us and someone said, "Aren't you two getting really friendly with each other?"

We turned to see that it was Candice and Amy both standing there with their hands on their hips. Maria pouted, "You guys got here a little too fast." Maria got off of me and walked over to Candice.

I stood off and grabbed my jacket and Amy walked over and nudged me. Maria still pouting said, "Seriously you could have called us, that was some serious cockblock girls."

Knowing Amy she was going to say some smart ass comment and I was right. "We cockblocked you? Maria, we have vaginas we can't cockblock you."

Candice and I chuckled at Amy's comment. "Well, you know we can just leave you guys here, come on Amy let's leave." Amy started to walk over to Candice.

"Wait!" Maria and I walked over toward them. "It is too cold, let's go home."

We walked over and got into Amy's car and started to drive to the arena. Maria and I were cuddled together in the back seat of the car. Maria was shivering nuzzled into my jacket. We enjoyed our time together because as soon as the show started; we were bitter enemies.

**Author's note: So next chapter will most likely be the end. Maria and Daisy have in some way admitted through feelings to each other. What will happen next? Read to find out.**


	8. Sweet Victory

**Author's Note: This is later on in the day on Monday Night Raw. Maria and Daisy had some interesting interaction in the last chapter. Will they be able to stay bitter enemies in the ring? Read to found out.**

**Rating: M for language and some lesbian action**

**Pairings: Edge/Lita and Daisy/Maria**

**I do not own anyone expect Daisy in this story.**

"Welcome everyone to Monday night Raw! We are live here in Chicago, Illinois. I am Jerry the King Lawler. I am here with Joey Styles and Jonathon Coachman." King said as the fireworks shot up into the sky. "Last night at TLC, was an epic paper view."

"Epic is one of many words to describe last night. Last night in the main event, Randy Orton became the new and youngest WWE World Heavyweight Champion after defeating Batista. Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury retained their Tag Team Titles last night after a successful victory over Paul London and Brain Kendrick."

"Also last night there was an intergender tag team match; Edge and Lita beat John Cena and Maria-"

King interrupted him, "Edge and Lita cheated to win!"

Styles added in, "Well, John Cena and Maria should have predicted that they would have back up. Edge and Lita would do anything to win."

Coachmen finally spoke, "I just want to know who the mystery woman that assaulted Maria was. She was completely psychotic and not Mickie James."

King chuckled, "It looks like Mickie has some competition for being the most psychotic diva here in the WWE."

The announcers quit talking as John's music hit. The crowd was going insane as John and Maria came out and headed toward the ring. John ran to the ring and Maria high fived the fans. John grabbed a microphone, "Alright! So as you guys know, we lost last night. Edge did a really good job at keeping me isolated, which I am not surprised about that. Maria and I had it won but did we win? Of course not, Edge and Lita had to bring someone to interfere. Who? I don't know some psycho."

Maria spoke after he finished, "It was such a shame that they couldn't have a fair match. It shows their true colors." Maria's tone changed, "Why don't you come down here to explain yourself, Lita? Are you afraid?" John stood there shocked as Maria has never talked like that. "Oh yeah and bring that bitch out with you." Maria threw the microphone on the mat.

The song LoveFuryPassionEnergy hit and it shocked them it wasn't Edge's song but Lita's. I accompanied Lita out to the ring. We walked out on stage and of course the crowd booed us. We really didn't cared; being a heel means that you were a villain. We slid into the ring and Lita jerked the microphone away from Maria. Lita laughed, "Aw Maria! You don't look happy. What is wrong sweetie? You got the shit beat out of you but not just by me but my friend here." She pointed to me. "I am sure that you guys want to know who she is. Am I right?"

I motioned to Lita to hand me the microphone and she nodded. I held the microphone for a few moments. King was intrigued, "Wait a moment! Is this mystery woman actually going to speak?"

I walked up to Maria as she was patiently waiting for me to speak to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder which she quickly brushed off. "What is the matter, sweetie?" I placed my hand underneath her chin moving her head up to make eye contact with me. Maria blushed slightly and which mentally I was smiling resisting the urge to kiss the woman. "Are you mad that I made you lose the match? I don't want you to be mad at me." Lita couldn't help but chuckle.

John cut me off, "Bitch, just cut the crap and stop harassing Maria. We want answers now. Who are you?"

"I was getting there. My name is Daisy Sanders."

John once again cut me off, "Daisy huh? So why did you attack Maria?"

"I can answer that simply. I am the fourth member to Rated RKO. I am a young woman that is being trained by Lita. I saved Lita from losing the match. I know you are about to cut me off again Cena, so I will just say it for you. We planned this attack from the start. I took my place in the crowd and waited for Maria to attempt to pin Lita. I leaped over the barricade and grabbed the chair and hit Maria in the back." I chuckled and Maria backed up, giving the most spiteful look to me. "How is your back Maria? Is it okay?"

Maria finally reached her boiling point. She tackled me and started to slam my head onto the mat. I quickly kicked her off of me and continued the assault on her. "How dare you hit me!" I yelled gripping a handful of her hair. I wasn't even aware that Edge came down to the ring; I guess to make sure John didn't try to hurt us. 'I hate hurting her but it is part of the show. We can't stop this. I don't want to-.' My thoughts were cut off by Edge and John separating us. Edge held me tight knowing the second he lets go of me; I would continue to attack Maria.

Lita grabbed the microphone and chuckled, "Come on boys; let the girls fight it out." Lita walked out of the ring and grabbed a chair. John and Maria were unaware of this and Lita struck John in the back with the chair. At the moment, Edge released me and I tackled Maria back onto the mat; continually punching her in the stomach. Edge threw John out of the ring and started to drag him up toward the stage and finally to the back. On the titantron, the audience could also see the fight between Edge and Cena. Cena was trying desperately to get back to the ring but Randy Orton joined in the assault. Maria pushed me off and stood up; it finally hit her. She was alone in the ring with two deadly females and she knew she couldn't fight them off alone. Maria thought of the best thing to do would be to run. She slid out of the ring and ran toward the stage but was stopped by Lita pulling her by her hair. She got tossed back into the ring and I kicked her in the stomach. I performed the perfect Lita DDT and Lita smirked; I knew she was proud. She walked up the stairs and came back into the ring looking down at the unconscious Maria. I pointed to the chair that was still and Lita tossed it to me. I was about to end Maria's career. 'Please forgive me for what I am about to do.'

I placed the chair on Maria's leg and lifted it and was about to strike when I heard a familiar tone. I heard the giggle and the 'I don't care what ya'll say'. Lita and I turned to the stage and it was what we feared. It was the theme song for the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus. Trish walked out on stage and ran as fast as she could to the ring. As soon as she got to the ring, Lita didn't waste any time; she began to attack Trish. I turned my attention back to Maria. I lifted the chair and was about to strike when Maria kicked the chair into my face. I fell down and she got up and began to punch my head. She wasn't taking my crap anymore and in a way I was proud. She punched me so much that she made my mouth bleed. Maria grabbed the chair and whacked me hard on the head. I tried standing on which was really hard and finally made it to my feet. Maria dropped the chair and Trish clotheslined Lita out of the ring. Maria threw me over the top rope and I landed beside Lita. We both stood outside the ring; looking on in disbelief that Trish and Maria just beat us. Maria and Trish hugged and continued to attempt to bait us back into the ring. Trish held Maria's hand up. We slowly walked back up toward the stage until we heard Vince's McMahon's music hit.

Vince walked out on the stage and began to speak into the microphone. "I think the fans really enjoyed watching that little scene out there. So as the chairman of the WWE, next week on Raw will be a tag team match. The team of the Rated R Divas will face the team of Trish Stratus and Maria." Vince walked backstage.

"Did everyone hear that? Next week on Raw we will have a tag team match. We get to see puppies everywhere."

"King, is their breasts all you can think about? It looks like Daisy underestimated Maria. She is bleeding from her mouth. That new girl is a force to be reckoned with though and the fact that she is teamed up with Lita makes her even more deadly." Styles added in.

We walked back into the back and were greeted by Vince and patted us on our shoulders, "You did an excellent job out there ladies. You put on a hell of a performance."

"Thanks Mr. McMahon." I giggled.

"Call me Vince, Daisy. I forgot to mention at TLC; I do love what Lita did with your hair. I will see you ladies later." Vince walked down toward his office.

"I am going to check up on Maria, alright? I will meet you back at the locker room."

I walked down the hall toward Maria's locker room and knocked on the door. "Come in."

I walked in and Maria's face lit up. She walked over to me placing her hands on my hip; pulling me into to an embrace. I placed my hands on her hips and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I cupped her cheek.

"I am fine honey don't worry. I hurt you pretty bad." Maria frowned noticing that I had a cut on my lip.

"It doesn't hurt now babe. You did kind of hurt my back when I landed on the concrete." I said rubbing my lower back.

Maria got up and locked the door and I got a confused look on my face. She pointed over to the couch that had a mattress in it and she folded it out. "Lay down on your back." I did as I was instructed. "Take off your shirt." I blushed and did what I was told once again. I removed my black Rated R shirt and tossed it on the floor. I laid back down as she stared at my lacey purple bra with black hearts. She got on top of me and she whispered in my ear. "I will massage you after I make it up to you for hurting you. I don't think we finished where we left off earlier." She let her hands wonder until one slipped down to the button of my jeans. My cheeks were hot; I had no idea that she wanted to do this. "Are you okay with this?" She asked as she kissed a trail down my neck.

I knew exactly what her intentions were now and I was going to enjoy this. "I want this. I need this." That was all I could say. She kissed my lips and then continued with what she wanted to do.

'Woah Maria hold on a minute! You are going way to fast with her. I mean this is wrong and Raw is still going on. What if they need us? I can't hold back anymore; I have wanted this since I first met her. She wants this too.' She skillfully unbuttoned my jeans and I helped her pull them off my legs and in the floor they went. She looked down at the matching pair of panties and smirked. She leaned in and kissed me again. I parted my lips and her tongue explored my mouth once again. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss.

She pinned my hands over my head. "What you aren't going to fight back? I thought you stronger than this. " She giggled.

"You think I am weak. I will show you." I used what strength I had to reverse our position. I tackled her onto the bed and pinned her arms above her head.

She smiled seductively that I finally showed some dominance. Our lips crashed together like magnets, all the heat and the passion devoured us, we wouldn't care if someone walked in on or not. I assisted her in removing that cute little tubetop she had on; which revealed her baby blue bra. I wrapped my arms around her back and one quick motion I unhooked her bran and threw it to the floor. I was mesmerized by the two, beautiful breasts in front of me; they were perfect. I wasted no time; I gave her a quick kiss on her lips and proceeded to kiss down her neck. I finally started to suck on her already erected nipple then flicking my tongue across it causing Maria to moan. I nibbled on the nipple lightly with my teeth and repeated the same actions to the other nipple. I kissed a trail down her stomach and stopped right above her womanhood. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down and tossed them aside. I teased her womanhood with my hand through the fabric. She moaned and finally she mumbled, "Please stop teasing me."

I smiled and in one quick motion I pulled her beautiful, blue panties down to her ankles. 'She is perfect.' I thought as I stared at the naked beauty before me. I spread her legs and kissed a trail from her thighs to her sex. I began to lick her clit and slowly moved my tongue around; Maria held on to my head trying not to pull my hair to hard. I started flick my tongue faster and Maria bit her lower lip trying not to moan. I slipped one finger into her sex and started thrusting at a slow rhythm. Maria bucked her hips in the same rhythm as I began thrusting a little faster. I slid another finger into her and I continued to move my tongue around her clit. "Fuck!" Maria moaned loudly. I could tell that Maria was close and started to thrust even faster. Maria knew she was close to her climax and she grabbed a pillow hoping to muffle her moans. "Ahh! Fuck! There!" She moaned and then bit into the pillow. I pulled my fingers out of her womanhood and licked the juices off my fingers. Then I continued licking her clit, Maria screamed out my name through the pillow as her orgasm rushed through her body. I looked up at her and she gave me a weak smile. I stop tasting the fluid of her heat and shifted on the bed and laid next to her.

"That was amazing." I said as I nuzzled her and laid my head against her breasts.

"Can I make a confession?" Maria gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"What is it, baby?" I confused by the random question.

"That was my first time with a woman."

"Really?" She nodded. "You were my first Maria. I never did anything sexual with a woman before now. Glad I did this with someone special." I kissed her lips until her phone started to vibrate on the table.

"Baby, I have to get that." I moved so she could get up. Maria was naked and I couldn't help but stare. She grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped it around her waist. She glanced back at me as I made a pouty face basically saying 'why you do that for?' She picked up her phone and it was a text from Candace.

Maria read the text. 'We know what you guys did. ;) So hurry up and get ready. Meet us whenever you guys are done.' Maria smacked her forehead. She looked to see that Candace sent another text. 'I shouldn't of let Amy talked me into ease dropping on you guys again. I am sorry .' Maria shook her head and picked up the clothes and tossed mine to me. "We need to get dressed."

I walked over and pulled Maria into an embrace and kissed her lips. I pulled away, "Why can't we just stay in here."

She giggled. "We are going to hang out with Amy and Candace, remember?"

We hurried and got dressed and walked over toward Amy's locker room. We went into room and Candace and Amy looked over at us. They both gave us the same smirk. "Candace, look who finally decided to show up. You guys must if had some fun in there." Maria and I blushed.

"Amy! Bad girl!" Maria slapped Amy's arm and Amy gave a pouty look. "Next time you guys spy on us. I will beat you senseless." She slapped Candace's arm as well.

"Wait they spied on us!" I blurted out breaking my silence.

They all nodded. Amy finally spoke again, "You are going beat me, Maria? That sounds kinky."

"You know that's not what I mean." Maria said raising her voice causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Amy and Candace walked ahead of us as Maria and I walked down the hallway holding hands. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Maria, can I ask you something?" She nodded as we continued to walk slowly behind the others. "Will you be mine?"

Maria blushed and randomly jumped into my arms. "Yes! Yes! Of course yes!" Maria yelled which caught the attention of Amy and Candace.

She kissed my lips while I was still holding her in my arms. I heard them say, "Aw." I guess I can say I have tasted victory and it was very sweet.

**Author's Note: THE END! I hoped you guys like it. Sequel to come soon possibly.. I suck at sexual writing still. This was my first time writing femslash.. Review.. give suggestions.. I might do them. I only do femslash guys.**


End file.
